Confie no seu coração
by Nandda
Summary: SSPO. Uma aluna especial de Snape cresce e se torna sua amante e aliada na guerra. Fic escrita para o Amigo Oculto de dia dos Namorados do site Snapetes.


_**Título:**_ "Confie no seu coração"  
_**Presenteada:**_ Marie Pevensie  
_**Autora:**_ Nandda  
_**Beta-reader:**_ FerPorcel  
_**Classificação:**_ G  
_**Gênero:**_ Romance  
**_Nota: _**Fic escrita para o Amigo Oculto de dia dos namorados do site "Snapetes"  
**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens e universo de Harry Potter não me pertecem, eu peguei emprestado só pra brincar e fazer uma Snapete feliz. E não ganheirei nenhum nuquezinho com eles.

* * *

**"Confie no seu coração"**

Marie Pevensie nasceu em uma tradicional família de bruxos, em que todos eram puro sangue, e isso era motivo de orgulho para a família. A menina cresceu sendo ensinada por seu pai que os bruxos eram superiores aos trouxas e que os bruxos de sangue puro eram os mais poderosos e dignos de respeito e admiração.

Mas ela não sabia o quão longe seu pai fora para defender seus ideais. A pequena não sabia que seu pai era um Comensal da Morte. Nunca fora capaz de pensar que seu pai, tão carinhoso e paciente, fosse um dos seguidores do bruxo mais temido do seu tempo.

Ela só tomou conhecimento desse fato quando seu pai faleceu. Duas semanas após o Lorde das Trevas ter sido derrotado pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, seu pai fora surpreendido por aurores e lutara contra eles, para que seu filho de apenas dezoito anos pudesse fugir. O irmão de Marie havia se tornado um Comensal da Morte logo após terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts.

A morte do Sr. Pevensie mudou a forma de agir e pensar da família. Alan, o irmão de Marie, depois de ver tanta dor e desespero em seu pouco tempo como Comensal da Morte, reconheceu em si esses sentimentos, ao ver seu pai se sacrificar para salvá-lo, e percebeu que tanto fazia ser trouxa ou bruxo. Antes de tudo, ele era humano.

Marie, aos onze anos, continuava a ser a mesma menina inteligente e alegre de sempre. Mas agora, devido à nova orientação da sua família, tornou-se uma pessoa mais tolerante. Ela já havia superado a dor pela morte do seu pai, também já havia assimilado o fato do seu pai ter sido um Comensal da Morte. Não sentia rancor nem vergonha pelo pai, só saudades.

Recebeu a carta de Hogwarts com grande alegria e orgulhou sua família ao ser selecionada para a Sonserina. A menina ficou particularmente alegre por ser aluna da Casa cujo diretor era amigo de seu pai. Um homem estranho, frio e reservado, que recebia a admiração silenciosa da menina, que não mediria esforços para ser admirada também.

Marie era uma aluna dedicada, que se destacava especialmente em Transfiguração, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções. O bom desempenho da garota despertou a atenção do Prof. Snape. Porém, com o passar dos anos, ser a aluna preferida já não era o suficiente para a moça; ela queria também o coração do mestre.

Como nada relativo aos seus alunos lhe escapava, ele estava ciente das intenções da aluna; ela não era a primeira a ter uma paixonite por ele, e assim como fez com as outras, ele ignoraria o fato. Mas se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele admitiria que, se ela não fosse sua aluna e se fosse um pouco mais velha, ele até poderia considerar ter um _affair_ com ela.

* * *

Marie viu o final do sétimo ano chegar sem que suas tentativas de se aproximar do professor dessem resultado, e em breve ela deixaria Hogwarts e perderia o contato diário com ele. Mas ela não desanimou; alguma coisa lhe dizia que seus destinos estavam entrelaçados. Sair da escola até a animava, pois ela achava que seria mais fácil conquistar Severo deixando de ser sua aluna; ela só precisava ser um pouco mais paciente.

Dois anos após deixar Hogwarts, Marie fazia o curso para tornar-se Curandeira. Queria se dedicar profissionalmente a ajudar os outros. E foi em um passeio por Hogsmeade, no feriado da Páscoa, que ela reencontrou Snape. Seu coração batia tão forte, que era como se ela pudesse ouvir as batidas, e neste momento, ela soube que era hora de se reaproximar dele.

- Olá, Severo! Como estás?

- Estou bem, Srta. Pevensie.

- Não sou mais sua aluna, pode me chamar de Marie. Afinal, você é um amigo da minha família.

Snape logo percebeu as intenções da moça, estranhou o fato dela ainda estar interessada por ele, geralmente essas paixonites de suas alunas não sobrevivem nem um mês fora de Hogwarts.

Marie quebrou o silêncio que se instalou entre eles e, aproveitando que estavam próximos ao Três Vassouras, perguntou:

- Você quer tomar um _drink_ comigo?

Os pensamentos do Snape foram interrompidos pela pergunta. Apesar de estranhar a situação, ele resolveu aceitar, pois não era todo dia que uma mulher tão bela e inteligente desejava sua companhia. Queria ver até onde a jovem estava disposta a ir.

Entraram no bar e sentaram-se na mesa mais discreta que encontraram. Severo foi até o balcão e depois voltou com dois copos de uísque de fogo. Começaram a beber quando novamente Marie quebrou o silêncio entre eles.

- Me diga, Severo, o que você tem feito?

- Eu continuo tentando ensinar a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções para um bando de cabeças ocas, como da última vez que você me viu. Mas eu soube que você está estudando para ser Curandeira.

- É verdade, mas como você soube? Por acaso se interessa por minha vida pós-Hogwarts? – perguntou com um sorrisinho presunçoso.

- Eu sempre procuro saber que caminhos meus alunos seguem, principalmente os da minha Casa – respondeu de forma ácida, tentando apagar o sorriso do rosto dela, mas falhou miseravelmente.

E assim eles passaram a próxima hora, bebendo e conversando, numa disputa para ver quem se saia melhor nas perguntas e respostas insinuantes. Despediram-se combinando de sair para jantar na próxima semana.

Nunca uma semana havia passado tão devagar na opinião de Marie, quando aquela antes de sair para se encontrar com Severo uma segunda vez. A noite terminara em seu apartamento, com os dois embolados em sua cama. Ele deixou bem claro que não queria um relacionamento público; ela decidiu que ser amante dele, por enquanto, era suficiente.

* * *

Eles já estavam juntos a quase um ano quando Severo começou a sentir sua marca arder levemente. Ele sabia que esse momento chegaria, mas desejava que não fosse agora. Marie era seu refúgio, um lugar de paz em sua vida tão cheia de amargura e rancor. Mas ele sabia que logo teria que abrir mão do seu paraíso, pois Marie já corria risco demais sendo quem era.

Quando ele terminou com ela, não explicou o porquê, apenas disse que tinha cansado do caso deles. Porém, Marie sabia o motivo, era o mesmo motivo que ardia no braço do seu irmão, alertando que em breve seria hora deles se juntarem ao Lorde das Trevas. Ela não insistiu, achou que por hora era melhor se afastarem. Ela temia por Severo, por seu irmão e também por ela mesma.

O Lorde das Trevas estava satisfeito com o Sr. Pevensie, que se manteve fiel até a morte. Alan decidiu que esta era a melhor versão da morte de seu pai a ser contada ao Lorde, para a proteção de sua família.

Alan também decidiu aprender Oclumência alguns meses antes do retorno do Lorde das Trevas e orientou Marie a fazer o mesmo. Tal conselho se mostrou muito útil, já que poucos meses após seu retorno, Voldemort convocou a moça para se tornar uma Comensal. Ela seria de extrema utilidade sendo uma Curandeira. Além disso, agradava muito ao Lorde ter os dois filhos de um dos seus mais leais servos a seu serviço.

Ainda sentindo doer a marca recém tatuada em seu braço, Marie procurou o Prof. Dumbledore. Ela escutara histórias de que ele era o único bruxo a quem o Lorde das Trevas temia, e que ele havia formado um exército para lutar contra o Lorde. Ela desejava juntar-se a esse grupo, para que mais nenhum outro membro da sua família fosse obrigado a se tornar um Comensal da Morte.

Dumbledore aceitou a moça na Ordem da Fênix e decidiu que, por enquanto, os outros membros não deveriam saber que ela pertencia ao grupo. Marie, por enquanto, estava encarregada de passar informações sobre os Comensais que seu outro espião não tinha acesso.

Com o passar dos meses, Marie chateou-se por pensar que ajudava tão pouco à Ordem. Resolveu então conversar com o Prof. Dumbledore. Ele, com seu modo paciente, explicou a moça que a guerra ainda estava no início e que chegaria o memento em que ela faria mais pela Ordem do que fizera até aquele momento.

Pouco tempo depois deste encontro, Marie foi chamada novamente à presença do Prof. Dumbledore. Desta vez, ele a apresentou a Profa. McGonagall como membro da Ordem e lhe explicou a posição da jovem. Depois da apresentação, o professor explicou à jovem que, em breve, a Ordem perderia seu outro espião e que caberia a ela, a partir de então, passar as informações sobre Voldemort para a Ordem. Ele disse que ela teria um informante entre os Comensais, que lhe passaria informações privilegiadas sobre o Lorde das Trevas.

Antes de sair, ela questionou:

- Mas Professor, como farei pare descobrir este informante?

- Apenas confie em seu coração – foram as últimas palavras que ele lhe disse.

* * *

Severo estava em sua casa, uma semana após ter matado Dumbledore – o único homem que havia confiado nele – e pensava nas coisas que ele havia lhe dito para convencê-lo, e uma frase do diretor não saía de sua cabeça: "Confie no seu coração." Mas ele não via como poderia continuar ajudando a Ordem, como ele passaria as informações, que agora chegavam até ele mais interessantes e cheias de detalhes que antes.

Em meio a esses pensamentos, Severo sentiu a Marca arder em seu braço. Apresentou-se imediatamente ao Lorde das Trevas. Quando chegou, surpreendeu-se ao ver Marie junto ao Lorde. Este queria que Severo trabalhasse com a jovem Comensal, que eles unissem seus conhecimentos como Mestre em Poções e Curandeira.

Neste momento, as palavras que vieram à cabeça dos dois foram: "Confie em seu coração." E neste mesmo momento, eles entenderam o que o Prof. Dumbledore queria dizer.

Após serem dispensados pelo Lorde, Severo retornou ao apartamento de Marie. Ao se olharem, seus corpos agiram antes que suas mentes, e eles se jogaram nos braços um do outro, num abraço desesperado.

Severo procurou os olhos de Marie e encontrou confiança, a mesma que ele só havia encontrado antes em Dumbledore.

Depois do encontro de olhares, foi a vez dos lábios, e os tomou num beijo sedento, buscando toda a paz que só encontrava nos lábios e baços de sua Marie, seu único refúgio em meio ao desespero da guerra. Estava de volta o eu paraíso, do qual não mais abriria mão.

E mais uma vez, o amor, aquele sentimento que Voldemort desprezava, estava agindo para destruí-lo.


End file.
